Flescheet
THIS PAGE WILL BE UPDATED ONCE FLESCHEET'S CHAPTER 2 ARC IS COMPLETED Flescheet is a full original character in Chaos RP, coming from cheetos192's own series known as Tales of the Celestials. Backstory and RP Role Upon the massive success of the Hexagon Model 192, the Polygonomial Guard wanted to replicate its success in hopes to improve the Guard as a whole. Unfortunately, during development, the vessel, Hexagon "Cheet" Number 531, caught a deadly pathogen known as the Fleshson Virus. Upon completion of the vessel, the virus began to change the vessel into a bloody infected. Fortunately, Model 192 was absent when Model 531, known then as Fleshson Cheet, caused an outbreak in the Space Between Universes. However, he was ultimately defeated by an unknown Celestial and somehow opened a portal across space and time, where he fled without leaving any trace to The Glitch Channel. During his travels, he brought terror to alternate realities as well as ending some. He brought a name to himself during these terrors, making followers and enemies while doing so. However, in one of these realities, Fleshson Cheet was defeated and slain by an unknown Celestial at the time known as Terencia. However, there is more to him than meets the eye and more events happened in-between, so he was reborn under a different name, now known as Flescheet... And he's got big plans for everything: BRING THEIR ENDS! Flescheet is one of the many major villains, having an entire arc dedicated to him, and is considered one giant threat by all heroes that are aware of him, and even some villains such as Crow and Shadow Scam. He is set to return, and cheetos192 states that he'll be the biggest and main villain from his characters. Personality Chapter 1 Flescheet was very cold, enjoying the suffering of others, and had an endless hunger and desire to consume everything. Despite his hunger and desire, he still could keep himself under control as long as he didn't glitch too much. He loved to intimidate others and showed no sympathy when hurting others. Chapter 2+ Flescheet is a more patient and intelligent character this time, having plans comparable to that of a predatory animal. He seems to be less naive and much more aware of his abilities. He doesn't seem too interested in directly killing the heroes this time. Perhaps his goal is something else but equally as bad this time...? Powers, Weapons, Abilities, and Fighting Style Powers and Abilities Flesh Blessings Flescheet lacks many abilities from Cheet. However, he instead focuses more on attacks using the abilities he got from the Fleshson Virus as well as Flesh Blessings he received from the Flesh God. He is capable of fully controlling the Fleshson Virus and its infected, which is Flescheet's expendable army, the Flesh Abominations. If they are available, he can call them at will. Despite this, he has other creatures under his arsenal which are yet to be revealed. Flescheet can manipulate blood, but not much to the extent of Crimsy. Instead, he utilizes flesh tendrils as support. He can still use boiling blood attacks. Additionally, he is capable of healing himself with Flesh Vines and still has a very high regeneration factor. These Flesh Blessings also allowed him to get the following of various mysterious groups, such as the Red Children. More of these follower groups are yet to be revealed. Glitch-o Flescheet has various glitch powers due to him being part of the Glitch Channel. He has various techniques he refers to as Glitch-o, which are all powered by Glitch Energy, a unique but unstable type of energy which is solely found in his home place. They are divided into distinct categories: * Glitch-o Alpha: The most basic Glitch-o technique category. It allows Flescheet to quickly teleport across wide areas, in an action known as "glitching to". This teleportation is quicker than that of Cheet's, but it is harder to control if one is unfamiliar with Glitch Energy. This technique allows Flescheet to glitch up, allowing him to become very resistant to regular attacks but become very vulnerable to glitch attacks. ** In canon, Glitch-o Alpha techniques seem to be focused around transport, since the Glitch Channel is unbound by time and space. Flescheet utilizes this type of Glitch-o to travel into the Glitch Channel, travel the Glitch Channel, as well as opening portals to and out of it. *** In the RP, Flescheet's access to the Glitch Channel will be very limited to only using it as means of travel in the same universe and along with the flow of time due to time traveling being forbidden. * Glitch-o Beta: This slightly more complex technique allows Flescheet to imbue his attacks with the powerful but unstable glitch energy. Such examples include his hexagons, his hexasword, and his energy attacks. As shown with Sans, Cheet, and Ziul, Glitch-o Beta is possible to be used by other characters, although it is harder for such characters to use this technique than Flescheet due to how hard it is to control glitch energy. ** In canon, Glitch-o Beta techniques seem to be focused around improving one's abilities or weapons. It is said that some of Flescheet's high command gained the ability to use Glitch-o Beta to improve themselves and their weapons. * Glitch-o Gamma: This technique requires experience in the Glitch Channel, so Flescheet can really execute this type. The only form of Glitch-o Gamma technique shown is releasing an omnidirectional wave of glitch energy that traps anyone caught within in a cloud of glitch energy and are subjected to hallucinations set by Flescheet, which he uses to kill his victims with bigger ease. It has one flaw being that if the target is prepared, they can resist the wave and use the glitch energy to power themselves up, allowing themselves to use Glitch-o Beta freely, which was how the heroes defeated Flescheet. ** In canon, Glitch-o Gamma techniques seem to be focused not around killing, but rather about weakening the target and making the killing easier for Flescheet. ** Glitch-o Gamma techniques seem to include a technique known as Binding Glitchains. This technique allows Flescheet to summon special chains that immediately bind and ensnare anyone that touches them, disabling their abilities in the process. These chains can be broken with a Glitch Attack from another source. *** If Flescheet were to use these in the RP, the chains won't work by contact, and the target must be weakened for that to happen, otherwise, they'll be able to break their chains if they're chained. The chains will also not disable abilities either, and they can be disabled with regular attacks. * Glitch-o Delta: This complex technique wasn't explored much in Chapter 1, used only as a stronger variation of Glitch-o Gamma, and it was used once. However, in that scenario, due to Flescheet's opponents being powered up by Glitch Energy, this attack didn't affect them much. ** In canon, Glitch-o Delta techniques seem to be powerful abilities made for disposing of a single target when regular equipment won't deal with said target. ** It is said that Glitch-o-Delta techniques include a technique known as Glitch Focus. This ability allows Flescheet to delete anyone that doesn't match his power with Glitch Energy into nothing but raw and pure glitch energy. It is slow and requires the target to remain still for maximum effectiveness, though. *** Due to this, Flescheet won't be using this ability much in the RP, if at all. * Glitch-o Omega: The most powerful technique type and the hardest to utilize. It is rarely explored in the RP for said reason. In the RP it was a much stronger variation of Glitch-o Delta, as even when it was used once and against characters powered up by Glitch Energy, it still was able to decently damaging everyone. ** In Tales of the Celestials, Glitch-o Omega is the technique type that makes Flescheet extremely dangerous. Glitch-o Omega techniques are focused on pure destruction, and these allow Flescheet to destroy Universes with ease. With the rest of his kit, the range of this ability is multiplied to the thousands. *** Flescheet will rarely use these techniques in the RP outside of plot purposes. ** The seeming limit of Glitch-o Omega seems to let Flescheet destroy an entire Hyperverse by himself. All he needs is the lack of any powerful god to sustain order and balance on said Hyperverse so he can take it over and break it apart with Glitches. *** This won't regularly happen in the RP for obvious reasons. *** This, however, will be explored in a future arc. Other abilities By combining his Flesh Blessings and his Glitch Abilities, Flescheet is capable of resurrecting himself and coming back to life. It doesn't matter how a character kills him. If he is killed, he WILL be coming back. Weapons Flescheet has both a Hexasword and Hexashield like Cheet, but they both have bloody attributes to them. Outside of the blood, they are functionally the same, although Flescheet's weapons are slightly stronger. In Chapter 2, Flescheet will be utilizing sharp metallic claws as additional weapons. Fighting Style Chapter 1 Flescheet Flescheet is usually holding back on battle, as he doesn't even know the full extent of his powers. But when he does, he tends to be slow with his attacks and rather hits with strong attacks and waits for the opponent to weaken before finishing them off. If he's angry, he'll attack with everything he has, utilizing even his strongest glitch attacks. Chapter 2 Flescheet and beyond Flescheet isn't fighting directly much this time, and he's not trying to intimidate anyone this time. If anyone tries to directly confront him when he's busy doing something else, he'll only kill if he really needs to, otherwise, he's retreating if he's achieved what he wanted. If his current plan is to kill, he will utilize whatever works best for him and adapt to the weakening anomaly of the Knitterverse. He doesn't seem to deal with his target as quickly as possible, but rather as cleanly as possible. Affiliations Flescheet has some affiliations: Flescheet has his own armies, one being the Flesh Abominations. Other armies are yet to be revealed. Flescheet is the leader of a secret organization composed entirely of creatures that serve the Flesh God. Their name is yet to be revealed, and this organization is made of various groups. Trivia * Flescheet was made after its successor, Fleshson Cheet, wasn't enough for cheetos192 to be considered a threatening villain, so he was re-designed and given new powers to differentiate him from Fleshson Cheet. ** On a similar note, cheetos192 realized after Flescheet was killed in Chapter 1 how underwhelming Flescheet was compared to later and previous villains, so he completely reworked him to the current Flescheet prior to Chapter 2's beginning. Category:Characters Category:Body Control Category:Blood Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Summoning Category:Teleportation Category:Superhuman Physical Characteristics Category:Flight Category:Regeneration Category:Natural Weaponry